I still love you
by Marco LeonStrife
Summary: Ummmm...I thought I hated this couple...But I like it now. My first song fic y'all! Enjoy!


I still love you

I walked out from my chess club. I was Joe Kido. A nerd. I knew I was a nerd. I wasn't popular. I wanted to be popular. But I would have to give up who I was. 

A thousand years, a thousand more, 

I watched Star Trek. I was part of the chess club. I was in marching band. But I passed all my classes and had an A average. I had friends. 

A thousand times a million doors to eternity 

Koushiro was my friend. But nothing mattered. I didn't have the one true thing I wanted. 

A thousand times a million doors to eternity 

Granted, I didn't have a lot of things...But there was only one thing I wanted. I would give up everything owned...for Mimi. 

I walked past the crowd of faces clutching my books. Then I saw them...No...The jocks. The evil posse...No...

I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times

They walked past me laughing, and then the leader, Wallace walked by. He looked at me and smirked. 

An endless turning stairway climbs 

"Well, Well...If it isn't Joe Kido, come after chess club. Whatta nerd...Now Joe...Did you do my math homework for me?" 

To a tower of souls 

I may have cowered in fear earlier on, but no now. I stood up to him, looked him in the eye, and replied, 

If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars, 

"No. Do it yourself, you brainless waste of protoplasm." 

The towers rise to numberless floors in space

Next thing I know is Im lifted off the ground, and shoved against a locker. 

I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,

It hurt. He punched me. It would have been bearable. But it was my face. Blood poured out of my nose. Gosh it hurt...I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't give in like I had so many times. I would stand up for once...It hurt...Then a concerned face came. It was...Mimi? She ran over to me, and knelt beside me. 

A million names but only one truth to face

"Wallace, What have you done? Why did you do that?" 

A Million roads, a Million fears

It was her...My angel...

"Aw, Mimi babe, it was just Joe! Besides, I think he likes you, so I had to give 'em the treatment." 

He thought it was a lie...But it was the truth. 

A Million suns, ten million years of uncertainty

"Wallace, its over. Im not seeing you anymore! Oh Joe..." 

I was in pain...Such Pain...But Mimi was there...She had saved me. She put her hand on my face. Her cool hand...soft to the touch. She saw Matt nearby and she yelled at him.

"Hey Matt! Come here! Quickly!" 

I could speak a million lies, a million songs

Then I passed out. 

***********************************************************************

I woke up in the hospital. I had gauze wrapped around my face. Apparently my braces had gotten punched into my gums. Ugh...It hurt so bad. I looked around. There were a few balloons. And a pink teddy bear that said, "From Mimi"....

I had no idea what to do. I stretched. There was some jello on the side for me. I wasn't hungry. I saw Mimi walk in. I remembered...

A Million rights, a million wrongs, in this balance of time

It was last year... 

I went to Mimi's house. I was going to tell her how I felt about her. I walked in. I saw her...She was so beautiful. She was sitting down reading the Scarlet Letter for English Class. Her long silken brown hair flowing on the ebony rocking chair...She noticed me, and she smiled. 

"Hi Joe. How're you?" 

I smiled at her. 

But if there was a single truth, a single light

"Im doing great Mimi...Thanks." 

"So what brings you here tonight, Joey?" 

She was calling me Joey. She was smiling at me. My heart beat faster. 

A single thought, a singular touch of grace

"Mimi...I...I...I love you. I have for a very long time. I...would..." 

"Joe...Im sorry, but...I mean....There's my popularity and all...Im Captain of the Cheerleading Squad, and if they found out well..."

Suddenly...Downstairs Tai walked. I wondered what he was doing there. He walked downstairs...waved at me...and proceeded to make out with Mimi. Somehow I got up. Somehow I walked outside. Somehow I drove home. Crying.

Then Following this single point, this single flame

I remembered all of that in the hospital room. I hadn't talked to Mimi since. Oh Mimi...You had hurt me so badly. 

I was released soon. I had to have a couple of stitches. It took them four and a half hours to get my mouth in order...The metal had broken and was all dented in my mouth. Luckily, my parents were making Wallace's parents pay for all of this. 

So I was released after a few days. I was at school the next day. Wallace was temporarily suspended. Koushiro tried to cheer me up. He knew how I felt about Mimi. He was happy with Sora, so he didn't understand how it was to have your heart torn in pieces. He had a popular girl, and he was a nerd like me...It wasn't fair.

All I could think about was Mimi. She was all that consumed me. How I loved her. How my heart ached for love...Love that only she could give...

The single haunted memory of your face

I sighed. I sat down at the cafeteria, and ate the terrible pizza they give you...Koushiro and Sora sat down next to me. 

"Hey Joe! How're you doing? Koushiro and I were worried about you..." 

I sighed.

"Thanks Guys...Thanks for the balloons. I appreciated it..." 

"You're thinking about Mimi, aren't you Joe?" 

Sora could always see through me. 

"Sora...I love her. I can't love anyone else. I've tried!" 

Sora smiled a sad sort of smile.

"Im sorry Joe...Its like when I found out Taichi loved her instead of me...I was crushed. But you have to move on Joe. Its been a year." 

"Im sorry guys. I feel like a jerk and a whiner sulking like this." 

"So in other words you feel like Mimi..." 

Sora and I glared at Koushiro.

"Hey! I was just trying to make light of the situation." 

If I could, I would have ripped off his shoe and shoved it in his mouth...

Suddenly a jock walked by...

"Aw...Koushiro and Joe are hanging out! You all are such a cute couple...Sora, he's using you to cover up his secret identity!" 

I hated the jocks...If only my faithful Digimon were still here...They would all be dead.

Sora kicked the guy in the crotch angrily. Thats what we loved about Sora. She could accomplish was Koushiro and I were too afraid to do...He walked away, limping.

I sighed again. I had to stop...Then Mimi walked by. My heart beat faster. It beat so fast it could have ripped through my chest. 

I still love you

"Hi Joe! Feeling better? I hoped you liked the teddy bear I sent you." 

I smiled at Mimi. 

"It was very thoughtful of you, Mimi. I really appreciated it. Thanks for helping me out when Wallace beat me up." 

"No prob! I just hope your ok...Listen, Joe? Um...Well...I don't have cheerleading practice tonight..."

Oh. I see Mimi. Suddenly, you want to be mine again after you hurt me so badly...NO! NO! Stop it Mimi! I thought I got over you...Just shut up Joe...Let her finish...

I still want you

"I would like to do something with you, tonight."

Hmmmm...I would like to do something with you too...Ack! Stop with the sick hentai thoughts Joe! 

"That would be nice..."

I was about to say, Sorry Mimi. I'll miss the new episode of Star Trek! Noo...Shut up Joe! Shut up! Ack!

"I would like that. What time?" 

A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves

"Seven...But it can only be till ten. At eleven I have something..."

Eleven was when Star Trek was on. Perfect! 

"As do I. I'll pick you up at 6:45, ok Mimi?" 

Like Galaxies in my head

"Yes. That would be nice. See you then Joe." 

She walked off. My heart beating faster and faster...It was all I could do not to jump on the table, dance, and then yell, "SCORE!" But no...I wouldn't do that...

I was on Cloud 9. I was happy. I was so happy...I was dancing for joy...Well...Not really...

"Joe? Joe? Joe?" 

Sora was waving her hand in front of my face. I looked up.

Koushiro looked at me sternly. 

"Joe...Don't get your expectations to high. She hurt you. Remember? She can hurt you again Joe..." 

I looked down. I sighed. I didn't know what to say. 

Sora looked at Koushiro and put him in a headlock. 

"Izzy...Hey...Thats not very nice. She could have changed..."

"DON'T CALL ME IZZY! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME IZZY!" 

"You didn't seem to mind in the digital world."

"I change. It happens, my dear." 

"Oh yeah? Well...There's one thing about you that never changes, my Koushiro..." 

"Whats that?" 

"This..."

Ugh...They started making out...They were like bunnies. Ew...I slowly backed away. 

**********************************************************************

School was over. I looked through my closet. My clothes...They were kinda nerdy for tonight...I walked over to my brother Shins closet. He was in college...He wouldn't miss it if I took one of his Tommy Hilfiger outfits, and I was ready to go. I jumped in my car and drove along. I was nervous. What if my hair was messed up? I had brushed it to perfection, but what if something else happened? I had brushed my teeth three times. I was starting to act like Mimi...I reached her house. 

My heart beating fast, I rang her doorbell. She slowly opened the door. She was wearing a light yellow dress. Her hair was long and curled. She smiled at me. It was all I could do to not let my tongue out and drool. 

"He...Hello Mimi..." 

She smiled radiantly at me. 

I may be numberless, I may be innocent

"Hello Joe. Are...Are you ready for dinner tonight? I simply HAVE to be back by 11..." 

"Ok then. I'll give you directions to it then. Shall we be on our way? I...I would like to go to White Castle if thats alright..." 

I smiled. 

"Ok then Mimi..." 

So we drove. I was nervous. I was shaking...But I smiled. We drove, and eventually we reached the place. I loved White Castle...We walked in. There were golden marble floors, and a chandelier, and even a snooty French Waiter who wanted to ask how many of us were there. 

"Er...Mimi...This isn't White Castle..." 

"Um...You wanted to go White Castle? My...Thats a bit too dirty for me. Besides...I thought you said Light Crastle. Its the new French restaurant. I love this place." 

"Er..." 

I had a twenty in my wallet. This did not look so good...

"Oh Joe...Im simply famished. Im going to order a steak!"

So we were seated. 

I looked at the menu. I was shocked. A salad was twenty dollars...A steak...was forty. Extra napkins were five dollars. Oh my gosh...I looked at beverages. Ten dollars for a glass of water...Shock. I couldn't back out of it. Go along with it Joe...

"Monsieur, what will you have to drink?" 

Hmmm...

"I would like some champagne." 

"Are you 21?" 

"Er...Yes." 

I had worked ages on looking convincing when I lied. It paid off tonight. Maybe if Mimi drank a lot she'd want to make out with me...BE GONE HENTAI THOUGHTS! BAD!

Mimi smiled coyly at me. 

"Er...What's the best Champagne here, Mimi?" 

"I would like a bottle of your finest champagne, Pierre. The White Zinfandel."

"Of Course, Madame." 

I was in shock...This was going to be so expensive...

"Joey...Your awfully pale." 

"Mimi...Er...This is going to be terribly expensive. I don't mean to sound frugal, but it is going to be..." 

"Joe? Do you know what my mother does for a living?" 

"No. What?" 

"She owns this restaurant. I get a free meal, as do my friends." 

"YES!" 

I said, with my hands stretched happily in the air, and I got up and jumped. Ooooh...I shouldn't have done that in front of Mimi. Everyone in the restaurant looked at me. 

"Er...Joe? What are you doing?" 

I quickly sat down. 

I wonder what my sister Emily would think if she could see this? I mean...She was SO strict with her dates and all...

"Sorry Emily..."

ACK! I HAD CALLED MIMI EMMA! THIS WAS THE DATE FROM HELL! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN JOE! RUN! RUN! 

"Joe...How....How did you know...My real name?" 

"What?" 

"My...My real name is Emily. I've always gone by Mimi though...But...HOW DID YOU KNOW?" 

She was grabbing my shirt and shaking me frantically. 

"DID SORA TELL YOU? IM GONNA KILL HER! SHE TOLD YOU DIDN'T SHE?" 

Suddenly the waiter came along with a bottle of Champagne. 

"Here is your champagne, Madame Emily." 

"WHAT? SO NOW SORA TOLD YOU?"

She shook the waiter so hard the bottle of champagne flew out of his hands and knocked some old lady unconscious. Oooooh...I slowly walked away...I snuck out of the building...Then Mimi ran out and chased after me. 

"Er...Hi Joe. Im so sorry about what happened inside. I guess I kind of lost it. Would you like to just go out on a late night picnic? I could take some food from the restaurant and we could go to the park and all...Its a nice night..."

"I would like that...Emma dear." 

I may know many things, I may be ignorant

She looked angry for a second. Then she looked deep in thought. And then she smiled. 

Or I could ride with kings, and conquer many lands

"You know, I like Emma...Mimi was starting to irritate me. Thank you Joe." 

I smiled at her. We walked to the park, which wasn't far away at all. She had gotten everything we needed, so we were situated. We walked slowly to the park, and we sat down. I was eating veal, and she was eating steak. The night was beautiful. The crickets were chirping, the stars were shining, and there was a full moon. 

Or win this world at cards, and let it slip my hands

"Its beautiful, isn't it, Joe?" 

"Yes, Emma dear. Quite." 

I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times

We ate. We talked. We made out. HAH! I wish on that last one....

We got up and walked. I had to confront Mimi...I had to...

Reborn at Fortunes Child to judge another's crimes

"Emma?" 

Or wear this this pilgrims cloak, or be a common thief

"Yes Joe?" 

I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief

"I...I...I still love you. I still want you. There's no one else for me, Mimi..."

I still love you

"Joe..." 

"But I know there's Tai and all..."

I still want you

"I...I broke up with him a week ago." 

"A week ago is when I was beat up." 

A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves 

"Joe...Before you were beat up, I was going to tell you....That I loved you. I do Joe...But...I was afraid you hated me for what I did. I was so wrong that night Joey...Will you ever forgive me?" 

Like galaxies in my head

"Emma...I still love you. I forgive you of course." 

On and on the mysteries unwind themselves 

I walked over to her. The moon was casting its light on her, and she looked beautiful. I had always wanted this...I kissed her. Softly, on her lips. Holding her to me. Shaking, and almost in tears. 

Eternities still unsaid 

This was the woman I loved. And she loved me. There is no greater joy, then finding that you can actually have love in this cruel and heartless world. It exists. And I can now partake in it. 

'Til you love me

"Mimi?" 

"Yes Joe?" 

"What is it you have at 11 tonight?" 

She blushed. 

"Im a big Star Trek fan...And its on tonight..." 

Need I say more? I love this girl...The girl who gave love to my hungry heart. 

Authors Notes: I thought I hated Jyoumi. But I wanted to try it out. So I wrote a Jyoumi. And I love it! I love writing with Joe. I used to hate him...But he's now my favorite digidood! Mimato fans, I still like Mimato the best. But I LOVE JYOUMI! ^_^ So don't get angry at me doods! Next up is...Well...I'll just let you all wait and see! This song is called A Thousand Years, and its by Sting. I love sting. HE IS DA BOMB! This is my first song fic everyone. Im sorry if it sucks. I hope you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
